THREE LITTLE WORDS
by vash3the3stampede
Summary: And its not I LOVE YOU. HPxDM Harry snickered in merriment. 'Oh, how did it come down to this' he thought playfully to himself. He listened to Malfoy's hard panting as he turned his back to him. NOW READ IT!


THREE LITTLE WORDS

I don't own Harry Potter or anything related just this twisted fantasy. :D

* * *

"Fuck me, Potter!" Malfoy breathed out.

He gasped in heat, in pleasure and in pain.

Harry smirked, taking in the image of his adored enemy stripped naked, tied to a bed post, gasping his pleading.

Trailing a finger up over Draco's shaft was all he did and all it took for the blond to pre-cum.

"Ngh, Potter!" he growled defeated. He glared earnestly at Harry wearing his trade mark smirk.

Harry snickered in merriment. 'Oh, how did it come down to this?' he thought playfully to himself. He listened to Malfoy's hard panting as he turned his back to him and walked to the nearest window.

* * *

It was earlier that day during breakfast in the Great Hall when Harry had bumped into the overly conceited, overly spoiled, overly sexy blonde prodigy boy, Draco Malfoy.

"Shove off, prick!" Harry had insulted when the other boy had pushed him on purpose.

Normally a _normal _response would've been, "You're face!", "I know you are but what am I?" or even, "Bite me!" but Draco's retort just had to be:

"Fuck me, Potter!"

There was nothing at all normal about it. And there was nothing at all normal about his actions after it.

Draco leaned into Harry's tense face and smirked, turned and strut his way to the Slytherin table.

Harry all the meanwhile sullenly stood fixed upon the spot. Hell raged in his eyes, and there was hell to pay.

He wasn't going to take it anymore!

Later after breakfast, after he followed every move of the lithe blond with his eyes, he left Hermione and Ron to themselves and told them he was going to the tower and that he'd catch up with them later.

He tactfully followed the ferret everywhere that Sunday morning, silently and stealthily under his cloak, watching his every move. But the more he watched the more he looked closely and the more he looked closely the more he liked what he saw.

He watched Draco undress in the locker rooms, revealing his pale flawless skin and watched again as he came back sweaty from quidditch practice. His shirt stuck heavily on him with sweat and watched as the fresh air of the locker room made his pink nipples stand on end.

He watched as he washed himself in the steaming shower room after everybody left, touching himself restlessly and moaning softly to his releases. Trailing his hand over his dick with one hand while the other rubbed and pinched his bruising nipples and went down and around to tease his entry. When he was all done his face was peaceful and flushed with delight. His hair matted down with water, framing his delicate features.

Harry had to repress the urge to grope his yearn full cock as he watched and scowled at himself for getting hard at such a shocking thing.

After quidditch practice he followed Draco to the Slytherin dungeons and into his prefect quarters.

Harry almost forgot why he was there in the first place, why he had taken all this time to follow and observe.

The memory came back to him.

"_Fuck me, Potter!" _

"_Fuck me, Potter!"_

"…_Fuck me…."_

He smiled vengefully.

He watched his mouse get comfortable in its natural habitat.

Malfoy took off his buttoned shirt and turned to the artificial sunlight from the magically conjured window. He leaned on the sill perfectly undisturbed in his thoughts. He was imagining a hard something-something nudging against his ass.

And as if Harry got the idea, he walked over and stood behind Draco's stuck out bottom and set his hard on firmly into place.

A gasp emerged from Malfoy. But when he turned around no one was there. That was one hell of an imagination, he thought as he walked away from the window, nearly touching Harry, towards his bed.

It was time, Harry concluded.

He pointed his wand forwards, "_Flipendo!_" he called.

Draco was knocked backwards onto his huge bed. And was dumbfounded when he saw Harry Potter emerge from out of thin air.

"Potter!" he screeched in a maddening rage, sitting up he was ready to strike back.

"_Lashio!_" Harry quickly thought.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Malfoy fumed after being knocked back again. He was unable to move his arms and only watched as Harry came closer. He was venting through glares but not even his best smirk could unnerve Harry, who was by the way enjoying every moment of it.

"I bloody think I'm going to make you pay." he said sweetly.

"What are you talking about?" the blond spit out in annoyance.

"I'm going to do what you said." he said innocently.

Harry loosened his tie and shook off his school cloak, that fell into a pool at the end of his feet where he'd kicked off his shoes. He pulled over his vest and rolled up his sleeves, rustled his hair and bit his lip.

Draco gawked at him in surprise. "What--?" As if he got it, he froze like a bunny about to be run over. "You're going to…You can't be serious!" he hysterically smirked.

Harry smiled.

"You can't be!"

Harry climbed the large four poster prefect bed and crawled to and mounted Draco's waist.

A deep blush overcame Draco's aggravated face.

Stammering very un-Malfoy like he said, "G-get off, Potter!"

"That didn't sound very threatening Malfoy." Harry teased.

Harry was calm as he could ever be. He didn't really mind what he intended to do to the delightfully arousing body under him he only wished he'd thought of this sooner.

"I know you'll enjoy this Malfoy." Harry said as a matter of fact.

"What the hell makes you say that?" Draco tried biting back.

"I watched you in the showers." Malfoy gasped in interruption. "And I know…" Harry lowered his voice as if his Draco's secret was the ultimate sin of all sins. Landing his right hand on Draco's abdomen he crossed it soothingly around his back and below under his trousers. Draco's eyes widened

He continued, "…that you like touching yourself right…here." Upon the word here, he began rubbing Draco's opening.

A hiss passed through the blond's lips and an expression of embarrassment settled itself on him. "Stop this! You _will regret_ _this_ Potter!"

Settling himself back upright. "Will I?" Harry asked curiously. And began rubbing lightly over the blond's nipples.

Draco stiffled a whine, "-Stop now…while…you still can."

His chest began to rise faster. "Stop it!" he whined unconvincingly.

All the meanwhile Harry watched and ate up the expression of Draco's face that was sweet as cupcake frosting. Potter felt himself tense when Malfoy finally ejaculated a moan.

"Ah!" he yelped.

He felt his groin heat up like it was summer in August and hard as if he'd just heard Malfoy moan…which he had. He stopped rubbing and looked down into the blonds face no longer cruel or in protest. He only stared back at Harry in curiosity.

"What Potter? If you're going to do it just do it already!" he said impatiently.

Harry smirked. "No."

"What? Then get the bloody hell off me!" he bucked his body.

"No."

This is what Harry needed. He need that pompous little attitude of Draco's. He needed to punish for rambunctious behavior. Even now he was being a brat. He had enjoyed when Harry was rubbing and now he wasn't even protesting this almost rape-like incident without as little as a glare.

"I will not…" Harry swooped down to Draco's face, " At least not yet."

Staring on into Harry's face, "What is your problem?"

"It's not fun if you're not begging or if you're enjoying it." Harry flopped down next to Draco and lay on his side, one arm propping his head while the other arm teased Draco. He snuck down into Draco's trousers and wrapped his fingers around his dick. He begun to move up and down in a slow rhythm.

Draco couldn't believe this was happening. But it felt so good. Harry's hand was so warm and soft. How could he want this to stop. How could he not beg for this. The only thing stopping him from doing so was the fact that it was Harry Potter and that he wanted him to beg.

"Tell me you want it." Harry huskily whispered.

Draco closed his eyes shut and bit his lip. He couldn't give in. And he wont certainly cum into his hand.

"You had no problem telling me this morning." he stated.

Draco only shook his head. With his eyes closed he heard Harry sigh and the motion stopped. Draco let out a deep breath and opened his eyes. Potter was gone?

WRONG. He felt his belt being unclasped and his zipper be pulled down. He raised his head to see that Potter was pulling his pants off.

"What are you doing?" he cried embarrassingly.

"Going for a different maneuver." he said going for the boxers.

Draco squirmed but before he knew it his boxers were off too.

Harry had gotten a hold of his ankles and pulled Draco off the bed so that he was standing and tied to his bedpost.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this? I'll stop telling you to fudge me!" Draco shout.

Harry smiled and got on his knees.

"I can't compromise with the enemy. Besides I want to do this."

He took hold of Draco again as he watched and licked at him playfully. Draco let out an excruciating moan. This only edged Harry more and began suckling at his pale tender skin, leaving behind red and purple love marks. Draco's face was that of satisfaction, his eyes were tightly shut, his brow furrowed in frustration, mouth breathing out heavily.

Oh, Merlin! How he would do anything for his release now. He wanted Harry to finish the job. His hips had protruded towards Harry in pleading.

Harry had gotten the hint. He took him in his mouth, wriggling his tongue around as he sucked. His hands held Malfoy's hips in place but soon began to jack him off while he sucked at the blond's blushing head. And another disappeared behind his soft ass.

Draco felt his fingers at is entrance again and hoped he'd stick them in. His head swam in a frenzy of bliss and his voice echoed off moan after moan. Sure enough Harry had slid one finger in, causing Draco's knees to give in a little.

Harry had stopped sucking to watch Draco's face and squat in interest. He experimented with him a bit. Setting his finger in deep and going slow. It was apparent that Draco wanted to be fucked. A hard on, the moaning, and the frustration on his face said it all.

BUT Harry wanted to hear it come from his mouth.

He began going faster, still watching Draco's face. He stuck in two and thrust into him again.

"Say it." he whispered.

Draco's eyes opened, landing on Harry. He shook his head. _Merlin_, he was so close.

Harry frowned. He slid out his fingers and wiped them off on Draco's bed.

Draco moaned out of protest.

Harry had stood up. "Say it." he demanded.

Draco looked at him again, eyes holding his. Harry stepped over to him again. His hand brushed his cheek and ran through his blond locks. His face so close to Draco's he whispered again, "Say it." and landed his lips on Draco's. The kiss was bruising, using as much force as he wanted to. He ran his tongue over his lips before they parted for him. His tongue darted in to meet Draco's. Harry was holding Malfoy so close now he rubbed his pelvis against Draco's. Moans erupting from both him and the blond. Abruptly he pulled back, gasping for control.

"For the love of Merlin, just say it!" he pleaded out of breath.

Draco couldn't take this anymore.

"Fuck me, Potter!" Malfoy breathed out.

He gasped in heat, in pleasure and in agony.

Harry smirked, taking in the image of his adored enemy stripped naked, tied to a bed post, gasping his pleading.

Trailing a finger up over Draco's shaft was all he did and all it took for the blond to pre-cum.

"Ngh, Potter!" he growled defeated. He glared earnestly at Harry wearing his trade mark smirk.

Harry snickered in merriment. 'Oh, how did it come down to this?' he thought playfully to himself. He listened to Malfoy's hard panting as he turned his back to him and walked to the nearest window.

His hands rested on his head in relief and by the way his cock twitched he was real excited. He whipped around in joy and trotted back to Malfoy.

He took Malfoy's waist in his arms and brought him up to kiss.

"Say it again." he almost moaned into Draco's mouth.

"Fuck me, fuck me!" he mumbled, running his tongue over Harry's.

Harry got his wand out and released Draco from his bindings. Soon after Draco's slender arms and hands were all over Harry, undressing and groping, knotting up his raven hair.

Harry threw his wand over his shoulder and picked up Draco for him to wrap his legs around Harry.

He took him at the edge of his bed as he stood and Draco lay on his back. Hands gripping his hips, legs wrapped tightly around is waist, his cock buried deep inside Malfoy.

Malfoy moaned and kept muttering, "Fuck me, fuck me!" over and over again, his fingers clawing at his comforter. He didn't want it stop.

Harry's hand grabbed Draco's hand and led it to his own dick. Harry's hand wrapped around Draco's and helped him get started. But all Draco could care about was how Harry's pelvis met with his ass and how big Harry was and how fast and deep he went. How loudly he could make him moan out.

He stopped Harry and sat up, Harry still inside him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and took seize of Harry's lips. And Harry proceeded to fuck Draco. His arms cradled Draco's bottom as he pushed him up and down onto him. Draco's penis was squeezed in the middle, being rubbed in between them which made Draco all the more cry out.

"Harry!" he moaned out. "I…I'm…" before he could finish his sentence his seed spluttered out of him and covered their abdomens and chests. Draco buried his face in Harry's neck to block the moaning as Harry slid in and out of him still.

He came inside the blond shortly after a final thrust and a final moan from them both.

He stiffened as he held tightly to Draco, listening to the pounding of their hearts and felt the heaving of their chests. Draco emerged from Harry's neck and stared at Harry in realization of what they'd just done. Harry thinking the same stared back at him.

Ten heartbeats passed before Draco crushed their lips again and uttered the words that Harry so loved to hear now.

Rumors say that they spent the whole day like that and that moans and cries of pleasure were heard all over the castle, who knows?

And who knew what three little words could provoke?

THE END :heart:

* * *

Whoa its been…a while. I'm getting my courage back so there might be postings. Depending whether or not I'm in the mood for writing. But here is…I don't know what this is. Ha, ha, ha~! I hope you liked, tell me what you thought of it so I can write better smexy scenes. This is a one-shot by the way.


End file.
